Various real-time voice and video signal coding methods have been developed. These have generally been designed to minimize the transmitted bit rate for a given level of quality of a signal. One type of coding method includes speaker-dependent speech coding algorithms, such as the method described by S. Roucous, R. Schwartz and J. Makhoul, in "A Segment Vocoder at 150B/S", Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech, and Signal Processing, Boston, Massachusetts, May, 1983, pps. 61-64, which is incorporated herein by reference. Video coding algorithms such as MPEG and ITU-T H.261 are also known in the art, and are used to minimize the data transmitted for a given level of quality.